Akward
by DoubleExtraLargeTshirt
Summary: Miki and Kau are best friends who want to play Go. Hikaru teaches them along with Akira and Yuki. Kau and Akira blush when they are around each other and Yuki seems odd when Miki comes up. What happens? Do do do!
1. Chapter 1

(Gomen nasai! Some of them.. okay, A LOT of them are OOC. Let's just pretend that this is an alternate dimension that I made up… Yeah, Kau world! By the way, Kau is mine and Miki is my friend's. They are based off of us so…. Yeah they're crazy! Like Us! Lol… And without further adieu, here is my crappy story!)

HIKARU

"HI-KA-RU!" Kau yelled at the well known back of Shindou Hikaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. They didn't like each other, they were just close friends. Hikaru smiled and said, "Hey Kau, You still coming to see the Go club after school today?" "Yeah but is it really ok to come if I don't know anything about go?" "It's going to be fine! Don't worry! I'll teach you all I know no matter how long it takes!" "Awww! You're so nice Hikaru-kun!" "Yeah…" Hikaru smiled. Kau looked at her watch and ran ahead of Hikaru. "Don't be late to class or sensei will be mad!" Kau spun in circles a few times before running toward the school building. It was winter time and the schools were about to go on break. For the break, Hikaru had planned with Kau that they would meet at a Go salon and he would teach her. It 

was in fact the same go salon that he met Akira, the Go genius. 'It would be nice if Kau could meet Akira, she would learn a lot…' 'Wow you sure care for Kau-chan don't you?' Sai said to Hikaru. 'Well she's been my friend forever so we look out for each other.' Hikaru replied in his mind. 'It must be great having such good friends!' Sai said happily. Hikaru smiled and opened the door to the classroom. He saw Kau and her other friends sitting in a circle and chit-chatting. 'She can be really good at go. She has a great mind for it, and the spirit. I will help her along the long road of go.' Hikaru thought. Sai smiled 'I see it in her too.' The teacher came in and told everyone to be seated so they could start the lesson.

KAU

Kau held her head up with her right hand, twirled her pen in her left, and stared blankly at the board. 'Come on! I learned this math last term, Why do they feel the need to teach us this crap again!?' She looked out the window and daydreamed about the break.

-After School-

"Alright Kau lets go!" Hikaru patted Kau's head. "Yes sensei!" Kau looked up at him and smiled. "Sensei?" Hikaru blinked at her. "Well you're going to be teaching me so I thought…" "No need for such formalities between friends!" Hikaru smiled at Kau. "'Kay then!" She grabbed her bag and they walked to the science room where the Go club met. Kau greeted everyone and took a seat near the board. She looked at the chipped stones and all the scratches on the board. "Uh… You guys have some true.. Uh… Antiques…?.." Kau said trying not to insult them too much. "Yeah, we've wanted to get some new things but it costs a lot." Hikaru said slightly embarrassed. "Well if you guys let me back to that one go salon then I could make a lot…" The curly haired boy named Yuki pouted. "You cheat stupid! You were taking all of those guys's money! We can't let you do that!" Tsutsui, the boy with the glasses Hit Yuki in the head. "Now, now guys! Calm down!" Akari said trying to prevent a fight. "Okay then," Yuki said pulling himself onto a stool, "You want to go first?" He gestured to Kau. "No thank you. I'll just watch. I don't know much but Hikaru-kun is going to teach me over the break, right?" "Uh-huh" Hikaru nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot! Is it okay if Miki comes too? She 

really wanted to learn." "Yeah, that's cool! But we may need an extra person to help teach you two." "Did you say Miki?" Yuki sat up, "I'll help!" "Wow your really enthusiastic about her…" "Pssht…. Her? No way!" Yuki looked away and turned pink. "Good, because I already had someone in mind!" "Who?" Kau asked Hikaru. "You'll see!" Hikaru smiled deviously. All of a sudden Miki slid open the door loudly and yelled, "WHATS UP PEOPLE!?" Kau turned to respond when she saw Miki running towards her, actually more of a dark blonde blob. GLOMP Kau almost fell out of her chair when Miki hugged her. "You must be Miki." Hikaru said laughing at Kau who was trying to regain her balance. Miki smiled, "Yup! And you are Shindou Hikaru, The one who will be teaching us right?" "Yeah, this is the go club, the girl over here is Akari, the boy with the glasses over there is Tsutsui, and that one there is…" "YUKI!" Miki exclaimed. "I know him! He's in most of my classes!" Yuki turned slightly pinker and waved at Miki. 'Wow that's not like him…. He seems to be like that whenever Miki comes up.' Kau thought. The phone in her pocket vibrated and she jumped a little. "What's the matter Kau?" Akari asked. "It's my dad; he wants me to come home… I really wish I could have stayed 

longer!" Kau put her bag on her shoulders and Miki offered to go with her since they went the same way home. They left together and talked about random things that happened that day.

-A couple of days later-

"First day of break! First day of break!" Kau and Miki sang. They were walking together to the go salon where they had agreed to meet. When they got in they paid their fee and looked for some tables where no one was around. They sat down near the front so Hikaru could spot them. "Heh, Hikaru isn't here yet… I think he's even harder to get out of bed than you Kau…" Miki chuckled. "Hey! I got up today!" Kau retorted. "Because you were excited, that doesn't count!" Miki held out her tongue. While they were having their spat, a green haired boy walked up to them. "By any chance would you two know a Hikaru Shindou?" Kau nodded at the boy. "Okay then, I'm Toya Akira. Hikaru called me to help teach you two." He held out his hand to Miki. "Taji Miki, nice to meet you!" They shook hands. He held his hand out to Kau. "A-Amarante Kau." She stuttered shaking his hand. 'He's so nice! And really handsome! So this was Hikaru's surprise! I didn't know he knew such a 

polite person!" Kau was blushing light pink when she looked at him. He smiled, "So it seems we are missing Shindou-kun…." "Yeah, even Kau woke up and got here before he did!" Miki patted Kau on the back. Kau blushed more as she glanced at Akira and then glared at Miki. "Well you're lazy too!" "But no one can compare to your laziness!" "That's because I'm to lazy to compete with other people to see who's lazier!" Akira laughed and he sat in a chair across from Kau. Miki sighed and sat next to Kau. They talked for a while until they saw Hikaru walk in. "Finally! Jeez Hikaru you took forever!" Miki yelled at him. "I was getting someone!! Calm down woman!!" he yelled back. "Who did you get Hikaru-kun?" Kau questioned. "Well, I brought Yuki!" Hikaru smiled and Yuki steeped out from behind Hikaru. "Oh! Hello Mitani-kun!" Kau waved. He waved back but his eyes were on Miki. "You didn't tell me she was here!" he whispered to Hikaru. "Guess I forgot!" Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, right…" Yuki kept his eyes on her. "Well, I think we should start. I'll play a teaching with Kau. And you two can fight over Miki." Akira smiled. "WHAT!?" Hikaru and Yuki yelled at him. "Calm down, actually, you both should help her. I'm almost a pro so it would be unfair to Miki if just one of you 

taught her." Akira said. "Well why can't you teach her and we teach Kau?" Hikaru asked. Akira blushed and looked away and Yuki grabbed a chair and sat across from Miki. "Sit Shindou." Yuki commanded. Hikaru gave a pout but sat down and they started.

HIKARU

"When you get better you start to hold your stones like this." Yuki showed her. "Ah! Like this?" She tried to hold the stone like Yuki but it slipped out of her hand. "Keep practicing!" Yuki smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back. Hikaru looked at them and shook his head 'No way… They couldn't… Could they?' he thought. Sai smiled and looked at Miki and Yuki smiling at each other, 'I think they could…'.

KAU

"Wow, you're learning really fast!" Akira looked at Kau. "Well it's because I have a great teacher!" She smiled. They both blushed and Kau asked, "Hey, how do you hold your stones so cool?" Akira smiled and walked around the table, "Here," he put his hands on Kau's and put the stone in between her fingers. "AWWW!! KAU AND AKIRA-KUN ARE HOLDING HANDS!!" Miki yelled. Kau looked like she was about 

to kill herself or that she would blow up from embarrassment. Akira was red and he quickly sat down in his seat again. Miki laughed and patted Kau on the back "Don't worry, if I see it again I'll only take a picture and put it all over the Internet!" Kau looked at her feet and refused to look up. "Well, I think we should head home." Hikaru said. Everyone agreed and gathered their things and headed towards the door. Miki, Hikaru, and Kau walked home together and Kau was looking at the ground still. "You ok Kau?" Hikaru asked, Kau nodded, smiled and looked up. "Kau's in LOVE!!" Miki yelled. "Be Quiet!! People might hear you!" Kau turned red again and tried to kick Miki but she moved away. "Hey, hey chill-lax!" Miki giggled. "Well I wouldn't talk Miki, you and Yuki seem to get along quite well." Hikaru smiled evilly. Kau laughed and said "You know, he acts all funny when you come up." Miki gave the two a death glare "KAU!" She was about to hit her and she flinched, "H-Hikaru brought it up! Hit him!!" "Yeah, thanks Kau." Hikaru replied. Miki hit both of them on the arm. "Dude, that's gonna bruise!" Hikaru held his arm. Kau was whispering "Bleed! Bleed!!"

END OF PART ONE!!


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Day-

"Hey Kau!!" Miki yelled, "'Sup!" Kau replied back. They walked to the go salon together, when they got to the go salon they found Yuki sitting outside. "Hello Mitani-kun! What are you doing out here?" Kau asked. He looked up at the two and waved, "Well I didn't want to be the first one in there." He looked at Miki and smiled. Kau giggled and told them she would get a table for them. Miki glared at her but let her go without injury, only because she saw Akira coming their way. Miki smiled to herself and talked casually to Yuki. She had a plan, and not a good one for Kau… Once Akira got to the two Miki piped up, "Kau was waiting for you inside, she said she had something to tell you." "Oh, thank you!" He went in to the building and Miki giggled. Yuki tilted his head, "What's up?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, you'll see later. But we should wait out here for Hikaru." "Ok then…" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

-oh, boy! With Kau and Akira-

When Akira walked in he saw Kau sitting at a table near the back, playing with the stones. He smiled, paid his fee, and walked toward her silently. Kau couldn't hear him over her own thoughts (or lack thereof). He snuck behind her, rested his hands on her shoulders, and brought his mouth next to her ear. "So I heard from Miki-chan that you needed to tell me something?" She jumped out of her skin and blushed deep red. She fiddled with the stones in front of her. "Well, I, it's nothing," she hung her head in defeat, 'Why am I so nervous? I wish I had Miki's confidence!' Akira looked at her and sat beside her, "Are you sure it's nothing?" Then, Hikaru came in and saw Kau looking depressed so he ran over to the two. He grabbed Akira's arm and dragged him across the room. "What happened?!" Hikaru demanded. "What do you mean?" "Kau, she isn't smiling, did you do something?" "No, I swear! We were just talking!" As the boys were yelling, Kau and Miki were talking. "So, what happened?" Miki smiled deviously. "I hate you…" Kau glared, "I love you!!" She smiled back. "Well, you apparently told Akira-san that I needed to tell him something, and he scared me silly. Well I got nervous, but then Hikaru came in and dragged him over there…" Kau sighed at the end of her story. Miki looked disappointed at Kau. "What?!" "Baka, you were supposed to confess!!" "Why the hell would I do that?!" "It's obvious, you'll tell him you love him, he returns the feelings, and you two get married and have kids and… and…" "HOLD IT!!" "Huh? Are we playing Phoenix Wright?" Miki tilted her head to one side. "No, Miki, I DO have a slight crush on Akira, but I'm pretty certain that he doesn't like me." "But you heard what Hikaru said!! He said he never acted that way around anybody else!!" Miki looked at Kau with teary eyes. Kau blushed and Miki continued "You two are destined for each other!!" "What are you, Neji?" Kau looked at her like she was crazy. "NO… Although, I think I have a Byakugan for LOVE!!" Miki was screaming. Kau looked around; everyone was staring at the two, including Akira. Miki noticed too and apologized to everyone and Kau blushed. 'damn I think he heard us.' (Surprisingly they didn't get kicked out.)


End file.
